


One Thought

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: Lucy is caught off guard by a confession from Flynn.  She has to see where her heart will lead her when she allows one thought in her mind.





	One Thought

Lucy was in shock and she couldn’t speak. 

They had just returned from saving Rufus, he was back in 2018 and alive again. The future Lucy and Wyatt had left quickly after having told the team how to get Rufus back and now he was in the bunker ready to celebrate. Nothing could make her happier and as they prepared to share a toast, Flynn had pulled her to the side to talk. She smiled wide, eager to hear what he had to say and what plans he had made for getting his family back.

From the moment the future versions of her and Wyatt had stepped out of that Lifeboat, her own plans had been forming. If traveling back to a time you previously existed was suddenly possible, she could get Amy back and finally feel whole again. Now that Rufus was home and they might be closer to getting rid of Rittenhouse, she was ready to begin the fight for Amy.

“What do you need, Flynn?” She asked. “Let’s go have a drink with everyone.” 

“Lucy, wait,” Flynn started. “I want to talk to you first.”

“Are you planning something to get your family back? Can you believe it, after all this time we can finally save the ones we love.”

He hesitated, “That’s just it, Lucy. The one I love is here.”

“What?” She stuttered.

“I love my wife and I love my daughter, so believe me, we will be going to save them. But I told you long ago, I can’t stay with them and go back to that life after everything I have done. Lucy, I have made some horrible choices and done some terrible things, I am a different person then the one who read bedtime stories and worked to pay a mortgage.”

“But, what are you saying?” Lucy whispered, not sure she was ready for the answer.

“That I love you, Lucy. I have found myself trusting you these past few months and seeing you struggle so much, only to come out of it still strong and confident, I admire you. Trust and admiration are two qualities that I want to always be near, because they make me better. I didn’t plan on it, but slowly, I have fallen for you.” He looked into her eyes, almost pleading. 

Lucy had to look away and think. She was caught off guard, which she knew was a situation she didn’t respond to very well when it had to do with her emotions. Flynn loved her, what was she supposed to think about that? She had enjoyed his company in the bunker, he had made some of her darkest and most desperate days more bearable and his friendship was a gift she could never pay back. Lucy was grateful to him for that and while she despised a lot of what he had done in the past, since coming to the bunker, he had been kind when the rest of her team abandoned her. 

The bitterness of that abandonment rose to her throat, but she pushed it down. So much had happened the last few days and there would be a time to talk about the past year of adventures and heartaches, but it was still too close and she wasn’t ready to talk it out yet.

Lucy looked at him standing in front of her, his trademark turtleneck highlighting his roughish good looks and the angles of his face. She couldn’t help it as she reached out to touch his cheek gently and he closed his eyes. He looked so sad and so eager, she didn't know why she felt the need to comfort him. When she pulled her hand back, he reopened his eyes and searched her face.

“I know this is a surprise and I know you just had another ‘I love you’ recently,” he held up his hands in defense when she crossed her arms. That had been a private moment that she hadn’t thought anyone was around to witness. “I am not trying to put you in a bad position, but I wanted you to know that I see you Lucy, the real you, the person that no one else sees - not even Wyatt. We could build a life together. Of course not here as I am still considered a terrorist, but once I save my family who knows what else will change. We could go somewhere new, start fresh and forget about all this Rittenhouse drama. Just start over.”

Lucy longed to start over and he was saying exactly what she wanted to hear. Flynn had a way of reaching into her thoughts and speaking them for her. Sometimes she wondered if much of it was due to the journal he had read that now was in the hands of Homeland Security, but deep down she knew it was just him thinking like her. They were so similar, they wanted similar things and had started to see eye to eye on their missions. She trusted him and cared for him, could it be love? 

Lucy closed her eyes and cleared her mind. There was a trick she learned when she was in college and needed a solution to a problem: she would make her mind as blank as possible, imagining total darkness, even shutting out noise if she could, then would take a deep breath and allow herself to think one thought. One single thought. The moment of peace that the darkness and calm provided would usually free her thoughts enough to come up with the right answer to the issue. As Flynn stood in front of her, she cleared her mind, hoping her heart would tell her what to do.

When she took a breath and opened her mind from the darkness, all she could picture were blue eyes shining out of a dusty and dirty face, floppy hair that brushed a forehead, and a casual smirk that turned into a full smile, making her heart beat faster just imagining that gorgeous grin turned in her direction. Wyatt. All her mind could see was him. He was in a cowboy hat on top of a horse in the snow, knee deep in mud trying to outrun the French soldiers, wearing a tuxedo at a lavish party hosted by a Hollywood producer, or any other random outfit they wore to fit in to the time. No matter the situation, he was always Wyatt. He didn’t think like her or see things her way, but he challenged her and made her think differently. Her soldier, her defender, her friend. 

Just a few days ago, he had told her he loved her. She didn’t answer him back, she couldn’t. The pain of him choosing Jessica, even at her own encouragement, was too deep. He never had understood that she wasn’t only hurt because of losing the romance, it was also because she felt like she lost her friend. The last few days of finding and saving Rufus had reminded her that Wyatt was always there, even when she felt like he didn’t care, he had been watchful and protective, ensuring she made it home. Their friendship had been built on a strong foundation of trust and support, something Rittenhouse couldn’t break. 

“Lucy?” Flynn asked and took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. When she didn’t open her eyes right away, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, which made her eyes fling open in surprise.

“What the hell?” She heard and turned to see Wyatt coming down the hallway. “I am sorry to interrupt,” he continued in a tone Lucy knew to be very carefully controlled while brimming with anger.

“Well you did,” Flynn bit back. “We were having a private discussion.”

“I guess I should leave then,” Wyatt stated as he pushed past Lucy. He had just gotten to the other side of her when she snapped out of her stupor.

“Wyatt, no.” Lucy grabbed his arm. “Please stop, this isn’t what you think.” Wyatt stopped moving but still had his back to her. 

“Lucy, you can do what you want and I have no right to ask anything of you. I just can’t sit here and watch.”

“Would you, please, just wait?” Lucy begged. She couldn’t let him walk out of the hallway until this was cleared up. They had been through too much the past few months to have any more misunderstandings between them. When he didn’t move she turned to Flynn. “’What the hell’ is right! You don’t just grab someone and kiss them, Flynn. That was unacceptable and I didn’t appreciate that.”

“Did he force himself on you Lucy?” Wyatt almost whispered. Lucy saw his eyes get darker and stood between them for a moment.

“No, not like that, Wyatt. We were talking and I closed my eyes to think for a minute. Flynn kissed me, but it’s fine.”

“Was it fine or unacceptable?” Flynn asked. “I am confused. Lucy, we need to finish our conversation in private.”

“No, we will finish it here.” Lucy said calmly, sure of herself and what she was about to do. While she had only moments ago questioned whether caring, kindness, and compatibility could equate to love, Flynn’s kiss showed her that it didn’t. She admittedly had thought about kissing him before, and while being kissed was a surprise, there were still no sparks or zing feeling like she had when Wyatt kissed her that day with Bonnie and Clyde. When she kissed Wyatt, her body felt like it was on fire and her lips melted into his. Flynn’s kiss had felt cold and hard, not at all romantic and not something she really wanted to do again. 

Lucy took a breath. “Flynn, I am sorry, but I don’t feel that way. I care for you, you were there for me when no one else was and took the time to make sure I had someone to talk to and you listened to me. I have enjoyed getting to know you and I will help you get your family back, I promise you.” Flynn looked at her, then looked down at her hand. 

Without thinking, she had reached out for Wyatt and he had been clutching her hand tightly as she spoke. 

“I don’t understand how you could go back to him, but you make your own choices, Lucy.” He shrugged, attempting to look casual, even though he was upset. “You can’t blame me for trying.” He nodded at Wyatt then walked away. Lucy stared at his back until he had turned the corner to his room. She felt awful, but she knew that she had done the right thing. Once he saw his family, there is no way he would leave them again because he belonged with his wife and daughter. She knew they would forgive whatever he had done and he would be happier once he was home. Her choice was for him as much as for herself. 

A slight tug on her arm brought her back from her thoughts and she turned slowly, her eyes on the ground as she faced Wyatt. 

“Did you know you were holding my hand the whole time?” He asked quietly.

“No, it just sort of happens,” she admitted. “Even when I don’t mean to, I reach for you.”

“Lucy, I know I haven’t always been there.”

“But, Wyatt,” she interrupted. “You have. When I think about the last few months, I have been focused on the hurt and forget that you always kept me safe. Maybe not safe from some heartache, but at least I was alive to feel it. So while I am still a little,” she laughed. “Okay, a lot angry about how some things happened, maybe I am not so angry about others.”

Wyatt stepped closer to her and brought her chin up so she was looking in his eyes. She tilted her head and waited the seconds it took for him to close the gap and bring their lips together. Lucy threw her arms around his neck as he held her tightly to him. Wyatt tasted like whiskey and she couldn’t get enough of him. They kissed for a few minutes, her need for him growing at this renewed connection and she moaned in protest when he pulled away to whisper in her ear. 

“I love you so much, Lucy. I never want to stop holding your hand.”

“Then don’t,” she said earnestly as she lost herself deep in his eyes. “I love you Wyatt, I always have.” 

With a grin he leaned to kiss her again and lifted her into his arms, never breaking their kiss as he carried her to her room.


End file.
